


Love Broken

by Larryshipper17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryshipper17/pseuds/Larryshipper17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis demands Harry moves out once he figures out he has been cheated on. He does his best to forget Harry over the next couple weeks but it is particularly difficult with their anniversary fast approaching. When the day finally comes and Louis feels sad and alone Harry comes back and tries to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Broken

Louis heard his phone ring once again. He looked down to see the Harry’s smiling face on the caller ID. He ignored it for what felt like the hundredth time. 

‘26 Missed Calls’ flashed across the screen. Not exactly a hundred but close enough. Louis huffed and buried himself back into bed. Harry had always been quite persistent when he wanted something, but 26 calls in the last day? Plus the dozens of calls and texts every day from the weeks since they had broken up? That was a bit excessive. Even for Harry. The idea of a restraining order flashed through Louis’ mind. But no, that was not necessary and would probably cause more harm than help. Plus Louis didn’t want Harry completely out of his life. Just because Harry had cheated on him doesn’t mean Louis never wanted to see him again. Sure, they should be separated for a while but Harry was Louis’ oldest friend and vice versa. They always had promised they would be friends before anything else. Friends from preschool worked like that. At least that’s what Harry always said. 

Everything had been too perfect. Harry too happy, laughing too hard at Louis’ jokes, enjoying sex just a bit too much for Louis not to suspect anything. And once Louis had started to look he noticed lots of little things. Harry staying at the ‘office’ too late every once in a while. Mysterious sums missing from Harry’s bank records when he asked Louis to help him with his checkings. Louis rolling over in bed to find Harry’s side empty. And then hearing his whispering voice from the hallway, probably on the phone with his new lover. And all the other times Harry had been just too happy, too perfect, too into Louis. Like he was feeling guilty and trying to make up for it. Louis knew why. And when Harry came home particularly late one night Louis stormed him, demanding answers. It all came back to Louis now.

‘Lou, please. It’s not like that. I promise it’ll all make sense in a couple weeks.’

‘What?! You cheating on me will make sense? That’s the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard Harry. We’ve been together for what? 8 years now? Yeah 8 years next month you twat. And now- NOW is the time you want to cheat? If you found someone so much better than me then why don’t you just fucking leave?’ Harry had laughed, which infuriated Louis even more. ‘What the fuck is so funny, Harry?’ Louis had said with a sneer he usually reserved for homophobes that yelled insults at him. Harry had instantly stopped laughing and tried to take Louis’ small hands in his larger ones. Louis crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Harry.

‘I’m not cheating on you Lou. I swear I’m not. I would never, you know that. I love you with all my heart and I know I promised to tell you everything but I just can’t tell you about what I’ve been doing yet.’

‘You’re jeopardizing our relationship. Partners don’t keep things from each other’

‘Exactly my point. If we were just friends I could tell you but it’s because you’re the love of my life that I can’t’ Harry was pleading now. Maybe Harry was in legal trouble, something with drugs? Oh god Louis thought. That would be catastrophic to his dream of being head detective. 

Louis scoffed. ‘I want you out Harry. I don’t want to live with a liar and a cheat’

‘Louis please. You don’t mean that. Please, love, come here’

Harry had stepped forward and Louis probably would have fallen into his arms and forgiven him if Louis wasn’t the observant prick he was. Being a detective, he was trained to look for abnormalities. The first thing Louis noticed as Harry inched closer to him was his curls just slightly out of place. His tie was also crooked, something Harry adjusted every morning and every time he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Harry was a perfectionist like that. Harry inched closer. His arms opened and Louis saw the slight scratch on one of his fingers. The last thing Louis remembered was smelling the slightly sweet smell of flowers.

All that had happened in mere seconds but it was enough. Harry was obviously shagging some new guy- or girl, who knew?- coming home hair and tie askew. He even had bought them flowers. Harry hadn’t brought home flowers for Louis in ages. Harry always said he would romance their life back up once he was promoted and could stop working like a slave. But obviously, he had had time to get flowers for the whore he was running around with. 

And that’s when Louis had broken. He stepped back and shook his head, looking at the ground. 

‘Out Harry. I want you out’

Harry had fallen back; surprised when he had been practically assured his little tricks would work. 

‘Louis, please’

Louis shook his head again ‘When you feel like telling the truth we can talk. Now. Get. Out.’ He almost hadn’t been able to say those last three words. And Harry had finally gotten the message, backing out of the apartment they shared and closing the door softly. That’s when Louis had crumpled onto the ground. Eventually he had made his way to their bed- his bed now and had been there for the last couple weeks.

Louis thought back to that conversation every day. He went to work and came back to bed. He didn’t go out with friends anymore, he didn’t go to the gym, he didn’t watch TV. He just worked and slept. And ignored Harry’s calls.

He had promised to talk with Harry once he was ready to be truthful and maybe he was, but was Louis? Louis knew their relationship had been in a downwards spiral for a while now. They were both so concentrated on work they barely had time for dinner together every night and would fall into bed, exhausted. That was when Harry actually came home at a reasonable hour. 

To combat the rut they were supposed to go to Paris for the anniversary. And just weeks, 24 days to be exact, before they were to leave Louis figured it all out. Put the pieces together to the realization he never wanted to have. That was 22 days ago. They were supposed to go to Paris in 2 days, and 2 days after that was their anniversary. 8 years. All down the drain.

Louis somehow buried himself deeper in the covers of his bed. He thankfully had today off, even though it was a Monday. Louis planned to spend it huddled under the blankets. 

The first few days after the argument Louis had used up all his tears. So now he just sat in bed, broken and alone. His phone was ringing again. Louis ignored it again. This was how it went. All day every day for the past three weeks and one day. 

In front of Harry, Louis had been furious. As soon as Harry had shut the door behind him Louis had just been…frankly depressed. He barely ate, ignored everyone around him, and only did the things essential to survival- like work, sleep, and occasionally a shower. Louis fell asleep thinking about all the shit. 

Seconds later it seemed someone was pounding on his door. It sounded as if it was about to be knocked down. Louis sat up, infuriated. How dare Harry come here? Louis was obviously ignoring him, and he was desperate enough to come here? No way in hell was Louis going to let that fly. Harry was going to get a piece of his mind. He had thought Louis was angry before? Oh just he wait. Louis jumped out of bed and stormed to the door. He already had half of what he planned to scream at Harry organized in his mind. He yanked open the door.

“HARRY WHAT THE FU- Oh. Hi Niall, sorry” Louis said sheepishly.

“Hey, mate. See you’re not doing too great.” Niall said, obviously looking a bit uncomfortable.

Louis laughed at that. It was almost genuine. “Yeah,” it fell silent “listen now’s not really a good time…plus it’s Monday. Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Niall nodded “Yeah, but I took the day off. I knew you’d been having a hard time so I’m here to take you out!” Niall ended with a smile.

“Ni…”

“Don’t start with me Louis. Come on, we’re going out”

Louis shook his head “I don’t think so, Niall. I really just want to sleep. Maybe shower if I’m feeling really adventurous.”

“Come on mate, you’ve been doing that for weeks now. Just come out this once. You need some cheering up. Besides maybe some sunshine and good food would do you good,” Niall motioned to Louis’ disheveled state.

Louis looked down at himself for the first time in weeks. He took in the mess he saw and saw Niall was right. His left toes were poking through a navy sock and his right foot was suspiciously bare. Baggy sweatpants hung on his hips with random stains from when Louis had actually decided to eat. A matching sweatshirt with matching stains sat on top of that. He knew his skin and hair was just as bad. Had he gone to work like this? Awesome. That would make a great impression he was hoping to get promoted.

Niall was right, he should go out. Plus you couldn’t say to Niall, he had more tricks up his sleeve than Louis and Harry combined. Louis stopped at that thought, not letting his brain go there today. Niall was giving a puppy dog look.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, you’re right. Give me 15 to shower and dress?”

Niall pushed himself in and pushed Louis back to his room and shower “Yeah, you smell disgusting” Louis heard Niall make his way to the kitchen, probably preparing his third breakfast for the day. 

Louis quickly showered and put on new clothes. Even that simple act made him feel a lot better. He wandered to the kitchen and sure enough Niall was eating a mountain of eggs and sausage links Louis hadn’t known he had. There was one sausage left on the plate. Niall pointed to it.

“Save that for you mate” Niall said, mouth full.

“Gee, thanks” Louis said sarcastically. But he was thankful. It was good to have someone cook for him again, even if it was just one sausage link.

They finished eating and Louis pilled the dishes in the sink. They were in Niall’s car before he thought to wonder what they were doing.

“Where are you taking me, today?”

Niall grinned wildly “Got tickets to the football game”

Louis’ jaw dropped. He had been trying to get tickets for weeks, months even. “What? How? Niall you’re the best, I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t, you know I love you infinitely but a romantic relationship is not what I want. Not with someone who has a penis anyway. Thanks though mate, means a lot” Niall joked.

“Shut up,” Louis laughed, genuinely this time. Niall was really the best. His favorite team was playing their rivals and he had been begging for someone to find him tickets since they’d sold out online in seconds. 

“That’s not all I’m doing for you either, mate” Louis looked at Niall quizzically. What more could Niall give him? “Got you one of those passes for free concessions, all you want and I will let you get as drunk as want and then drive your sorry ass back home.”

Louis beamed at his friend. “Thank you Niall. This is going to be an amazing day. God, just thanks so much,” Louis turned serious briefly and looked down at his feet “it’s been really hard.”

“I know, mate”

And with that, they fell into easy silence until they drove up the game. It was absolutely packed but Louis and Niall had had the time of their lives. Niall had somehow gotten them amazing tickets as well. He could see the numbers on the jerseys clear enough to not have to look at the big screens broadcasting around the stadium. Louis promised himself to figure out how he did it. 

And he did get hammered. He lost count after beer number 8 but figured he deserved to get smashed, plus Niall was practically making him drink. There team won, which made it all the better. He had brief flashes of his arm around Niall’s shoulders, singing loudly in the stands. He had even slung his other arm around the man next to him for a time. He recalls Niall driving him home, throwing him in bed and turning on his alarm for the morning. Louis decided Niall was an angel. Niall laughed at that so Louis must have said it out loud. Oops.

A couple uninterrupted and much needed hours of sleep later Louis awoke to his alarm blaring. Tuesday. He groaned and rolled over to shut it off. Smiling to himself he got up and got ready for work. Niall had somehow made him drink enough water to prevent a wicked hangover. That boy really was an angel. He would be sure to text him and thank him profusely. 

Louis made it to work relatively on time and dived into the newest case. He felt a bit normal again, not the same, more like a new normal. Work passed quickly and Louis wandered down the street to his favorite pizza place for lunch. He ordered and brought his phone out to text Niall.

57 missed calls

Louis had an idea he knew who they were from. He ignored them and opened a new text message, ignoring the hundreds of texts from Harry he hadn’t opened.

Niall! Thank you so much for yesterday. God knows I needed it.

A couple minutes later he got a reply: Anytime Lou. Glad you enjoyed yourself ☺

Louis put his phone down and smiled. He might not have the love of his life anymore, but he had some amazing friends. He picked up his phone again and decided to ask one more favor of Niall.

Can I ask a favor? 

Niall texted back as Louis finished his pizza.

Anything, mate

Can we do something Friday? You know it’s the anniversary…and I don’t think I can handle being alone. Maybe get smashed at that pub you’ve been wanting to go to for a while?

Niall didn’t respond. Louis walked back to his building. He opened another text to Niall.

You probably have plans, sorry I asked.

This time the reply from Niall was almost instant.

No! I don’t! That sounds great, I was actually going to ask you to go out Friday so perfect

They texted back and forth discussing details and the rest of Tuesday passed quite fast for Louis. He crawled into bed that night, almost somewhat happy. He even slept pretty good, waking up only twice.

Wednesday started off good. He felt more normal. And Friday he was going to get absolutely smashed. He couldn’t wait. He didn’t think about how Friday was their anniversary nor did he think about how when Louis picked his clothes out of the dresser, Harry’s were folded neatly next to his. He barely even noticed Harry’s cereal box next to his own when he ate breakfast. He did however notice that when he walked into his favorite pizza place for lunch there was a head of curly brown hair at his favorite booth. Louis turned and meant to walk back out the door but Harry had already closed a tight hand around his arm. Damn him and his long legs.

Louis turned around “What do you want, Harry?”

Harry looked uncomfortable, something that he rarely felt. Good, let him suffer a bit “Can we talk? Please Lou? I miss you. I love you.”

Louis sighed, he supposed they would have to do this at some point. The least he could be was polite to Harry. “Fine” or not so polite.

Harry guided him to their booth. Food already sat on the table. Harry must’ve ordered Louis’ favorite, hoping he would come here for lunch. He didn’t want to eat something Harry got him but he was hungry after barely eating for weeks and it was his favorite. He gave up and decided to eat. Digging into his food, he could feel Harry’s gaze on him.

“I wasn’t lying, you know” Harry said it so quietly Louis thought he had imagine it.

“What?” Louis looked up for the first time. He looked into those green eyes and was struck by just how green they were. Every time he looked into those eyes he was dumbstruck by their beauty.

“I didn’t cheat on you. I’m not cheating on you. I would never do that.”

“Then what were you doing?” Louis wanted to believe Harry, he did, but the coincidences were just too big to ignore.

“I can’t tell you Lou. Not yet” Harry looked down at his hands “But I know that this is all my fault. We’ve been drifting apart the past couple months and it’s because of me. And I promise I can tell you it all, I just need a few more days. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. And I promise to never, ever leave like that again. I swear it’s not what you think. I would never cheat on you, and I’m not in trouble or anything like that. I just can’t tell you. Not yet. But I swear to God I will” He looked back up and caught Louis’ softening look. Harry had been so genuine, could he be telling the truth? Louis sat there, unable to move, unable to think. 

Louis felt a string of cheese dripping off of his lips. He didn’t think to do anything until Harry was reaching one of his giant hands across the table and whipping it off. It was such a sweet, loving gesture. But the touch broke Louis out of his trance.

“I told you we could talk when you weren’t lying” 

And with that Louis pushed out of the booth and left the shop. Louis wanted to run back inside and hug Harry and never let him leave his sight again. He wondered where Harry was living, and how that project was going, and how his mum and dad were, and his sister too, and when he was finally going to get that next tattoo. He thought he had been doing good, but as soon as he saw the perfection of a person he fell for he was wrecked again. He wanted to cuddle Harry and hold him tight. But Louis kept walking and pushed back into the office.

He barely got any sleep that night. And work the next day was hell. A new case had come up but Louis couldn’t find it in himself to be interested or even slightly good at his job. He was supposed to be finding someone who broke into a local store and then stolen a car but he missed obvious things and his boss sent him home in fear that Louis had the flu. Apparently he looked sick and was dripping from his nose and eyes. Louis called that crying but didn’t argue and happily left the crime scene in favor of his bed. He spent the rest of the day and night in bed. He would sleep for an hour or two and then wake screaming out for Harry. When Friday morning rolled around Louis felt more tired than when he went to bed almost 18 hours prior.

He texted his boss saying he was feeling better and would come in for the afternoon after he slept a bit more. He didn’t actually sleep. Louis lay in bed and contemplated how his life had turned so shitty in a blink of an eye. Sure his and Harry’s relationship hadn’t been the best recently but he was happy. They were happy. And then Harry had to go and fuck it up. Happy, loving, perfect Harry. His Harry. 

Louis thought a lot about Harry. Were they still together? Harry had seemed to think they were. Louis wasn’t sure what to think. He missed Harry but they would have to do a lot of damage control if they were to get back together. It wasn’t like it used to be. When they had first gotten together they had been just 15. They hadn’t had the stresses of jobs, living expenses, and other dumb adult issues. Now everything seemed to get in the way of their relationship and how perfect it used to be. How easy it used to be.

They had been at some carnival. That was probably Louis’ favorite memory. Louis looked at Harry and then down at their hands entwined. He couldn’t believe he had found this miraculous human being. They were only 15, but they were so in love. Louis believed they’d been in love since they first met, all those years ago in preschool.

Harry looked the same as from preschool. He still had the unruly but gorgeous curly hair atop a cute face that so often held a dimpled smile. Louis loved that smile. And he loved being the one to cause. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek. The smile appeared and they laughed. 

They strolled up and down looking at rides and animals and food. They laughed at everything and never let go of each other for more than a minute. They were happy together, carefree and light. Harry had won him a giant teddy bear. It was an amazing night. It was the beginning of their romantic relationship but they had already been so close for so long that they knew they wanted to be together forever. 

Once it had gotten dark they rode the Ferris wheel. It might have been cliché but they wanted to do it. They could see all the lights of the carnival and their town spread out below them. The first time they got to the top they kissed. Right at the moment they went over the brink. It was perfect. They held hands and talked and laughed. The second time they got to the top Harry had looked at Louis and told him he loved him for the first time. He had said it again every day since.

Louis cringed at the memory. More so at how naïve and embarrassing and acne ridden they were than at the thought of Harry and love. He still loved Harry, he always would. He spent the rest of the day cuddled up in bed, thinking of Harry.

When the time rolled around for him to go to work he slung on an outfit that was probably mismatched but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Work was slow and Louis couldn’t pay attention. Not only had the (surprise) meeting with Harry been harder than he thought, it was their anniversary today. Louis hadn’t realized until he had gotten to his desk and looked at the calendar. The significance of the date had slipped his mind somehow, and when he realized it was Friday he nearly fell to the ground. Luckily his chair caught him and spent the next hour sneakily whipping the tears that somehow slid down his face. The minutes crept by and finally he found himself walking to his car and driving home to bed. 

He walked up to his flat when he saw Niall leaning against the door. Shit. They were supposed to go out tonight. 

“Look Ni, I’m sorry but I just don’t think I can go out. I feel so drained and sad and-“

“No ifs, ands, or butts about Lou. You promised. And it’ll be fun. I’ll listen to all your complaints and then we’ll drink so much you’ll forget what you were talking about in the first place”

Louis would normally have tried to argue but he was tired and emotional worn down to the point that he couldn’t. So he just nodded and let them into the flat. Niall picked out an outfit as Louis lay facedown in bed. When he looked up he saw dress pants, a dress shirt, and dress shoes.

“I thought we were going to a bar, Ni?”

“Yeah, but it’s sortof fancy” Niall shrugged and laid the clothes out on Louis’ bed “Now shower, dress, style your hair and make it look fierce. We are going to have a great time tonight. I know it” Niall smiled his signature smile that looked as if it was about to split his face. Louis wished he could be as optimistic as Niall was but he did as Niall instructed and an hour later was finishing his hair.

They drove to the bar and stepped inside. It wasn’t fancy at all. Louis scowled at Niall and punched him in the arm. “Sorry, sorry! I thought it was fancier, that’s what the outside looks like at least…” Niall just nudged him towards a booth and went to retrieve beers. At least Niall had promised to pay for Louis to get smashed. Niall came back and set the beers down, splashing a little down the sides.

Louis thought they tasted like watery beer but he drank many pints that night, again losing track after 7 or was that number 8? This bar really wasn’t that great. He didn’t get drunk though. Maybe a little tipsy, but not drunk, even as Niall came back time after time with more and more beers. Meanwhile Niall seemed to be at least twice as drunk as Louis so Louis switched to water to drive home. Despite the issues with that they did have a good time. They didn’t talk about Harry, and Louis tried to keep his mind from going there. For the most part he succeeded. 

Niall kept his word about listening to Louis’ complaints at least, so hours later he felt much better and much less stressed. He even smiled a little as he helped a very drunk Niall into the passenger seat and drove them back to Louis’ flat. Niall had insisted he would stay on Louis’ couch that night and Louis again didn’t feel like putting up a fight. He drove them back and helped Niall up the stairs. The entire way Niall was singing Free Falling by John Mayer. Louis didn’t let himself think about how that was Harry’s favorite song. They finally managed up the stairs to Louis’ door. Louis was practically dragging Niall down the hall. He had to hold up Niall as he attempted to unlock the door. Suddenly Niall reached around and swung open the door, had Louis forgotten to lock it? He always remembered to lock the flat. He shrugged and began to tug Niall through the doorway. He stepped into a pool of light. Had he left on the lights too? He was always careful to turn them off- saving energy and all. 

Louis looked up and nearly dropped Niall. Luckily Niall had seemed to be acting the drunk part as he stood up, clapped Louis on the back with another wide smile, and walked back out the door closing it behind him. Louis looked around. This wasn’t his apartment. Had he walked into the wrong flat? Every single surface was covered in various-sized white candles filling the room with a soft, flickering light. They must have been slightly scented because vanilla seemed to waft around the entryway. Louis walked further into the flat and saw the candle trend was continued. Hundreds of candles were placed around the room. On the tables, the floor, the bookshelves, anywhere there was a flat surface. Louis felt like he was in a dream as he stumbled forwards into the living room. Soft classical music- the kind Louis loved and Harry hated- filtered through the sound system he and Harry had bought. Louis looked down and saw the entire floor covered in blood red rose petals. They were coating the carpet so heavily Louis could barely see it in some spots. 

He looked down the hallway to his room and saw more rose petals and candles. The candles were just on the side of the hallway making a pathway to his and Harry’s door. He found himself unconsciously walking towards their room. The door was slightly ajar with light spilling out. The walk down that sort hallway felt like a lifetime. Louis kept walking but didn’t seem to make any progress. He wanted to get there so badly he almost started running. He nearly tripped over a few of the candles but eventually made it to his door. He pushed it open and gasped. It was even more than the rest of the apartment.

More candles, more rose petals. There seemed to be double the amount then there had been in the rest of the flat. Soft white gauze draped over the canopy bed Harry had begged Louis to let him buy. It gracefully hung down between the posts making their bed look more like a throne of some sort. The bed was even made, something Louis surely hadn’t done. His feet carried him to the middle of the room and he stopped, settling over more petals. 

Louis slowly turned in a circle taking everything in. The candles were all around the room, completely covering every surface. The light from them filled the room softly, just enough that edges were soft and muted but he could see everything. It looked like something out of a romance novel. He made it half way in a circle when his eyes settled on Harry. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looked amazing. As always. Apparently he had been hiding behind the door so Louis hadn’t seen him come in. He crossed the room and stopped a few feet from Louis. Louis open and shut his mouth many times, struggling to find words. He could barely breath let alone make noises into words. Nothing seemed to come out though so he stood there, trying to remember how to inhale. He had so many questions, firstly what the fuck was this? Harry seemed to sense his questions and he took another step forward. Louis’ mouth snapped shut. When Louis didn’t retreat Harry stepped forwards again and slowly reached out to hold Louis’ hands. Louis’ eyes widened as Harry dropped down to one knee in front of him. What was- no. Surely, no, this could not be happening. Harry wasn’t about to propose. He couldn’t be. Fairy tales didn’t happen to people like Louis. He didn’t have luck like that. But this was definitely a fairy tale. The lights and the flowers and Harry, everything looked like it came straight out of a Disney movie. Harry was bathed in the warm glow of the candles. He looked like a prince.

Harry was still holding Louis’ hands. He cleared his throat and Louis was ripped out of his thoughts. “Louis, this is everything I’ve been hiding from you,” everything clicked. The flower smell from Harry probably spending hours in the flower shop, only to decide on traditional roses. His curly hair off center and tie to the side because Harry had nervous ticks when making big decisions- like picking out a ring. He would always ruffle his hair and loosen his tie when he was had a big choice. The light knick probably from cutting all the fabric to hang up. “I never cheated on you, and I never will. I haven’t even looked at another guy since we were young. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted, the only person I will ever want. You’re the love of my life and I knew since the carnival when we were 15, remember?” He didn’t wait for a response “I probably knew since preschool but I finally realized on top of that Ferris wheel. I’ve loved you since the day we met and somehow every day since then you make me love you more. I love you so much I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. Every day, for forever. And I promise to never ever pull anything like this again because without you there is no me. The last weeks have been hell. I haven’t slept, I haven’t eaten and I wanted to tell you everything but I wanted more to propose on our anniversary” Harry let go of Louis’ hands and fished in his pocket. He brought out a small black box and looked back into Louis’ eyes. Somehow they had widened even more “Spend the rest of your life with me. Spend it letting me love you and nurture you and spoiling you rotten. Because I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone in the entire world” Harry took a deep breath closed his eyes and opened them again. He popped open the ring box but Louis couldn’t bother to take his eyes of Harry to look at the ring “Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis had begun crying sometime in the middle of the speech and he saw glistens of tears in Harry’s eyes as well. He nodded his head “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” He kneeled down in front of Harry and took his face in his hands. Harry set the box aside and did the same. Harry’s large thumbs swiped across Louis’ face, whipping away the tears before he pulled Louis in for a kiss. Their first kiss as fiancés.


End file.
